The present disclosure relates generally to thin film transistors.
Electronic devices, such as, for example, displays, solar cells, and integrated circuits, often include multiple electrical components. One example of an electrical component is a thin film transistor. In some electronic devices, many thin film transistors are coupled together to form circuitry. Oxide-based thin film transistors have been developed that provide high mobility, electrical stability, relatively low temperature processing, and ease of integration using existing manufacturing techniques.